The Writer
by Mysterious Prophetess
Summary: Whenever a fanfiction writer finds out her EVERYTHING has been ripped off onto a spamdexing website, she is understandably upset. Hawkmoth, naturally, takes advantage.


_The Writer_

 _A Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir Mini-Fic_

Things were calm, relaxing, peaceful until something caught the eye of a young woman who was scrolling down a blogging website. It was a post about several websites that stole fanfiction from other sites and was making money from their thievery. Morbid curiosity led this young woman to click on the links and found, she too was victim. Her fanfics, stories she'd poured part of herself into had been ripped-off, and she felt violated.

Elsewhere, Hawkmoth sensed this outrage.

"Ah, an artist's work has been stolen, and used by another for their own gains. Come my little akuma, fly out and darken this young writer's heart!"

With the young woman,

Her anger made it so she wanted to punch something. Anything. She didn't notice the black butterfly flit into her room and land in her headband. She looked up, and the butterfly mark glowed around her eyes.

"Writer, I am Hawkmoth. You feel wronged by these anonymous crooks. I will give you the power to go after them, but in exchange I need you to get something for me."

"Of course, Hawkmoth." Black smoke covered her and soon those who wronged her would feel her wrath. The Writer was covered by a large black cloak, on top of the hood, keeping it up and in place, the headband had become an almost twisted crown of silver leaves and thorns.

Beneath the Eiffel Tower,

Marinette was sketching in her "secret garden of inspiration" like a fiend. There was sketch after sketch filling the pages. Designs inspired by the Eiffel Town, by the clouds, and more than a few inspired by her alter ego Ladybug. Screams jolted Marinette out of the zone and she saw monsters straight from a fantasy novel were rampaging throughout the City of Light. Marinette checked the news on her phone and nearly dropped it whenever a shot of the culprit was shown. Marinette bolted off to a secluded place,

"Tikki, we need to get over there," Marinette said. Tikki nodded. Marinette brushed her left hand along her earring.

"Tikki, Spots On!"

With bursts of light, Ladybug was now on the scene.

.-.. .- -.. -.- -... ..- -.

Ladybug landed nearby the crowned-cloaked form.

"Suppose she thinks she's in the _write_ but this doesn't _erase_ her actions." Ladybug looked over to see Chat Noir had arrived.

"She?"

"The voice is female," Chat Noir said.

"Where do you think the akuma is?" Ladybug said. Chat Noir shrugged. Ladybug studied The Writer as she screamed about "THIEVES! I WORKED TOO HARD ON THOSE STORIES FOR YOU FALSE JACKALS TO PROFIT!"

'That crown!'

"It's in her crown!" Ladybug said.

"I suppose then we should get it even though she'll _directly object_?" Chat Nor said. Ladybug shook her head before they both jumped into the fray.

.-.. .- -.. -.- -... ..- -.

The Writer paused as the glowing butterfly outline appeared.

"They're here, now get me those Miraculouses!"

"As you wish, Hawkmoth," The Writer said before she waved a hand and a glowing keyboard appeared in midair and she began to write.

"A shimmering wall of energy surrounded The Writer, utterly blocking out the heroes," she read a loud. It then became so. Ladybug tested the wall with her yo-yo and turned to Chat Noir.

"Chat Noir?"

"Way ahead of you. Cataclysm!" The dark energy surrounded the feline themed hero and condensed into his right hand. A casual brush of his hand and the wall vanished leaving the writer growling.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said. She threw her yo-yo up into the air and what appeared was a maraca?

Ladybug glanced around with "Lucky Charm sight" and saw a door sign, some rope, and Chat Noir's stick highlighted.

'If I can't design when I'm being distracted then..,'

"I've got it!" Ladybug said with a victorious grin.

"As Chat Noir prepared to surrender his Miraculous to The Writer, his ring lost an additional claw per minute than usual!" The Writer said. Chat Noir looked down to see he was down two claws.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug said he nodded and threw his stick to Ladybug who grabbed the rope, tied one end around the maraca and the other around the sign and smacked it with the stick making it shake.

"Stop that noise! I can't focus!" The Writer yelled. Ladybug flipped and jumped over The Writer snagging her crown. She snapped it and the akuma appeared.

"That's enough little akuma," Ladybug said as she ran a finger across her yo-yo exposing the light within. She spun it and captured the akuma.

"I will liberate you from evil!"

"Gotcha! Bye-bye, little butterfly." Ladybug threw the maraca in the air with a "Miraculous Ladybug!" With a flash of magical ladybugs, all the damage caused by The Writer's rampage was undone and the crown became a simple, yet nice metal headband with a leaf design. The Writer resumed being the young woman.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir said whenever the young woman realized something had happened.

"Where am I?" the young woman said.

Ladybug picked up the headband and handed it to her.

"It's very upsetting for anyone to have something they personally worked on stolen by another. You can get mad, or you can do something about it," Ladybug said. The young woman nodded and put her headband back on with a determined grin.

"Well, My Lady, I must dash," Chat Noir said as another beep let him know he was almost out of time. With that the black suited blond vanished from sight. Ladybug nodded to the young woman before joining her partner in making with the exit. Paris was back to normal, but there was still something to be done.

.-.. .- -.. -.- -... ..- -.

The young woman, now calm, found that the post she had read had directions for attempting to bring the crooks to the attention of those who would be able to stop them. Thus, peace was mostly restored.

 _Fin_

.-.. .- -.. -.- -... ..- -.

 **MP** : Yeah. My stuff was stolen by websites that have stolen EVERYONE'S stories and profiles from FF. Net!It's all be duplicated and I am understandably annoyed.

Not enough to be akumatized but still the principle still stands.

 **PS: Should you be on one of these websites at this very moment and reading this story, or** _ **ANY**_ **of my works, SHAME ON YOU! SHAME ON YOUR COW!**

 **I didn't write this to profit from it because this is a fanfiction! By nature IT IS NOT A FOR PROFIT THING!**


End file.
